Harry potter and the fight for Gryffindor
by Jason157
Summary: There are ten missing people from Gryffindor. Dumbledore is planning to take down Gryffindor because of the shortness of people. Will Harry Potter be able to defeat Voledemort and save them in time?


Fan fiction Story

**Harry Potter and the Fight for Gryffindor**

It's the beginning of a new year. At Hogwarts they were thinking of taking Gryffindor down because there weren't enough people there. Overnight ten people from Gryffindor went missing. Once everyone in Gryffindor heard the news they all were in shock.

Harry was going to do anything to make sure that Gryffindor wouldn't be taken down. "We have to do something so that they won't take down Gryffindor" Said Harry. "How are we going to do that?" asked Ron. "Find those missing people" suggested Harry. "It is going to be hard to find those people" Said Hermione. Most people at Hogwarts wanted Gryffindor to be taken down.

Harry was thinking why people had gone missing in Gryffindor.

That night he had a dream that Voldermort was taking over Hogwarts. Once Harry woke up he thought about the people that were missing in Gryffindor and thought it would have something to do with Voldermort.

The next day Harry told Hermione and Ron about the dream he had. "Last night I had a dream about Voldermort taking over Hogwarts" said Harry. "Do you think it will really happen" Asked Ron. "I think those missing people have something to do with him' said Harry. "You boys should be in class" said Dumbledore from behind. "Yes sir" answered Ron, Harry and Hermione.

When Harry got home he found a letter on his bed. The letter read "Meet me at Hogwarts in two hours". Harry knew it was from Voldermort. Once Harry was at Hogwarts he saw a mysterious door in the middle of the quiddich field. Harry was walking towards the door slowly and suddenly he heard a voice. Harry stopped and shouted "who's there?" But there was no answer. Harry then walked into the door holding his wand in one hand and the letter in the other.

"I have been waiting for you" Said Voldermort gleefully, standing on the other side of the door. "What have you done to the ten missing Gryffindor people?" Asked Harry. "Nothing…yet" said Voldermort. "Where are they?" Shouted Harry. Voldermort then told Harry "If you want the ten missing people back you will have to assist me in taking over Hogwarts".

In response, Harry flung out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort, yelling "Stupefy!" Voldemort dodged the spell easily. With his black eyes, he yanked Harry's wand from his outstretched arm. "Give up Potter, you will never beat me." From his dark robes, Voldemort pulled out his own powerful wand, "Good bye Potter!" he yelled.

Suddenly Ron came in and used a spell that made Voldermort drop his dagger and fall to the ground. "Harry what are you doing here" Asked Ron. "I came to save those ten people". Harry answered. "Are they here"? "No, Voldermort wants to take over the school and he has the ten people locked up." said Harry

"Voldermort wants me to help him take over Hogwarts and then he will release the ten people" Explained Harry. Voldermort then got up and stabbed Ron with the dagger. "No" Shouted Harry. Voldermort took the dagger out of Ron and then started to laugh loudly and disappeared. Harry then rushed Ron to the hospital. Once Harry got to the hospital the nursed asked "What's wrong with him?" Asked the nurse. "He got stabbed" Answered Harry. The next day Harry explained what happened to Ron to Hermione. "Was Voldermort the one that locked up the ten missing people?" Asked Hermione. "Yes it was him" Said Harry. Hermione was in shock after she had heard that Ron was stabbed.

After school both Hermione and Harry stayed at school to see Voldermort. At 8pm the door on the quidditch field was there again. Harry and Hermione went in and saw Voldermort. "What are you doing here?" Asked Voldermort. "Let the ten people go" Yelled Harry. Harry put his wand up and pointed it at Voldermort. "Release them or I will kill you". "Hahahaha you will never kill me Harry". Voldermort got out his powerful wand and used a spell which made Harry drop his wand and get blown back into a wall. "Harry are you alright?" Shouted Hermione. "Yes" Answered Harry. Harry got up and put a spell on Voldermort and he got blown down onto the floor. Hermione then used her wand to put a spell on Voldermort to make sure he wouldn't get back up. Hermione released the ten people and put Voldermort inside the cage that they were in. Harry then put another spell on Voldermort which made him get dissolved into the ground. "Are you all alright?" Asked Harry. "Yes" Answered ten people.

The next day at Hogwarts was the day they had planned to take down Gryffindor. Harry told Dumbledore "I found the missing people last night". "Then I guess we I won't take down Gryffindor" Said Dumbledore. The Gryffindor tables were all cheering when they heard the news. A few years later the scar on Harry's for head didn't bother him anymore


End file.
